


MCYT Oneshot Requests

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blob Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Demon AU, Demon!Bad, Dry Humping, First Time, Fluff, Gen, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Horns, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Smut, Tails, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Vibrators, fleshlight, human!Skeppy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I have been trying to get back into the writing mood, and what better then a one shot request from you lovely people? I am down to write anything MCYT related so long as I am comfortable with it!TAGS ARE NOT UPDATED SO FEEL FREE TO COMMENT WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

I have been trying to get back into the writing mood, and what better then a one shot request from you lovely people? I am down to write anything MCYT related so long as I am comfortable with it!

TAGS ARE NOT UPDATED SO FEEL FREE TO COMMENT WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ


	2. Guardian Demon (Skephalo Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad is assigned as Skeppy's Guadian Demon in which Bad does his best to learn of the human race while simultaneously keeping Skeppy safe as well as his demon appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This was suggested by a reader! Basically they asked for Skephalo and came up with the brilliant idea of a demon au where Skeppy finds out about Bad!
> 
> The Guardian Demon idea was not my own. I got inspiration from the other work "My Boyfriend Is A Demon" which is a lovely work of Skephalo art that you should seriously consider reading! <3

Everyone knows of Guardian Angels. Mythical creatures of the heavens that are sworn to protect their assigned human at all cost, no matter what. It was very rare that Guardian Angels made themselves known to their humans, often hiding in the shadows or disguised as a kind stranger who helps them grab an item off the top shelf at the store, or offers them directions when they look lost. Though encounters like this were very rare, and often a kind stranger was just simply a kind stranger. Guardian Angels liked looking after their humans at a distance, and would much rather keep it that way. It was similar to how one might watch a flower grow. Every once in a while they will water the seed and place it under sunlight, or change the pot when it grows too big. The flower is there for one to observe its natural beauty as decoration or small delight. Nothing more, nothing less.

On the other hand, Guardian Demons were a different story. Demons were quite curious creatures by heart, and loved being as involved as possible. Guardian Demons took pride in their human assignments, and instead of just being a stranger on the street they could be their human's best friend without the human even knowing of their true identity as a demon. Regarding the flower metaphor, demons would be the humans who sing to their plants, and show them off whenever guests came over.

Now one may be thinking,  _ Guardian Demons? There's no such thing. _ Oh yes there is. Demons, too, would love to delay a human's arrival just as much as Angels do. That was one thing that Angels and Demons could agree upon. Therefore, meetings were often held to decide whether a Demon or Angel would be assigned to a particular human. The assigning process was quite random; a demon would not go to a sinful person, and an angel would not go to a prodigy. They would simply just be assigned to a human. The authority could care less what or how the Angels and Demons dealt with their case, so long as the job was done.

So when BadBoyHalo was assigned to Skeppy, the demon was quite elated as his spade-tipped tail wagged happily behind him, his milky white eyes glowing as brightly as ever.

Dream let out a wheezed laugh upon his friend's reaction, his sharp teeth being displayed from under the white smiley mask the demon always seemed to wear. Dream had been to one to deliver the news of Bad's assignment, a moment he knew Bad was waiting for for a very long time, "You know what to do, right?"

"Yup! If I am to interact, stay in my human form, and keep- Skeppy out of trouble!" Bad chirped, having glanced down at the papers of his human to identify their name. Bad smiled softly at the picture displayed on the top right next to the name. Skeppy was a 21 year old male with sun-kissed skin and silky dark hair. His eyes were chocolate brown, which made Bad hungry for some chocolate chip muffins when he would arrive on Earth. Though it wasn't how his human looked that made him so happy, it was the smile which Skeppy wore on his face. That smile was so innocent yet so smug all the same, which made Bad believe that this kid needed a Guardian for the reason that he liked to get into trouble. And although Bad was excited for some adventure, he hoped Skeppy wouldn't bite off more than he could chew.

  
  


~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

  
  


So maybe they had a rough start. So maybe Skeppy annoyed Bad a little in the beginning. 

Bad wanted to be the sort of Guardian Demon that was friends with their human, though at the moment Bad wished he had approached it more like an Angel.

Skeppy was most definitely a troublemaker, and Bad often found himself on the receiving end of the teasing. It never ended horribly, Bad would just respond with glares and accidental growls followed by yelling, in which the actions intrigued Skeppy and only influenced the tan boy to do it more. 

One time Skeppy had even made a growling sound back when Bad growled himself, which made Bad's heart skip a beat as he blushed. Bad hadn't even realized he was making a demon born noise he was so used to making until that moment, and the growl in return had shocked Bad upon hearing it. For Bad, it was a common noise to hear whenever a Demon got territorial or annoyed. So whenever Bad accidentally pissed off another Demon and was on the receiving end of a growl, he usually would coward back so as not to encourage a fight. Yet when Skeppy did it, Bad would not let Skeppy win that game as he let out another growl. They would find themselves growling at each other for quite a moment, though Bad usually won with Skeppy laughing. 

"You're so weird, why do you do that?" Skeppy had exclaimed through his laughter. Bad's glare softened, and he couldn't the small giggle that escaped his lips.

Those were the only times Bad would win an argument. Skeppy had a way of bending nonexistent rules so that he was the victor.

  
  


Bad also learned a flaw regarding his human appearance. One time while on the subway, Skeppy had been acting very pushy in the corner of the underground train where the duo sat. Skeppy had been repeating a stupid phrase no matter how many times Bad asked him to stop, until Bad finally europed.

"Oh my  _ goodness Skeppy _ , WILL YOU STOP IT?!" Bad had burst out. The moment of silence that followed was awkward, as well at the looks that came their way. Bad had pulled his hoodie up to avert their gaze. Not because he was embarrassed,  _ but because he had felt his horns make an unexpected guest of themselves. _ Skeppy hadn't seemed to notice, more so giggling in his chair to himself trying to hold back laughter so as not to avert any more attention to themselves. And while Skeppy was having his laughing fit, Bad was trying his best to concentrate on making his horns disappear.

"It's okay, Bad! I'm just messing with you!" Skeppy chirped, still chuckling as he placed a comforting hand on Bad's shoulder. Bad had jumped slightly, having his thoughts interrupted. He kept his head facing away from Skeppy, nervous of the other finding out despite his hoodie covering his inconvenience demon appearance. He was so anxious, Bad did not know how to reply.

Skeppy took it that Bad was  _ really  _ mad at him, and frowned, "I'm sorry, Bad. I love you."

Yet after every argument, after every teasing episode, Skeppy would always end the conversation with  _ I love you _ . Bad often found himself in a position of shock, not knowing what to say back. Even early on in their friendship, Skeppy would end their feuds with  _ I love you _ .

_ I love you. _

What a powerful and strange phrase. Bad, having grown up as Demon-born, was very clueless of such words, for they were rarely uttered in his place of living. He had searched it up after the first time Skeppy had uttered it, and upon reading the definition he clutched his hoodie near his chest and blushed deeply as he felt his heart pound upon further investigation. He didn't know if he was deserving of those words, especially considering how worked up he felt after having to deal with his human. If Skeppy loved Bad, then why was the human constantly making fun of the demon?

Maybe Bad wasn't ready for a human assignment. He truly was clueless of humans.

  
  


"Skeppy, do you love me?" Bad asked once while they were sitting at a park. Skeppy had been struggling putting his straw in a juice box next to the demon.. Skeppy had decided their two month friendship anniversary should be at the park, in which Skeppy had bought various snacks and drinks to have a picnic.

Skeppy hadn't seemed to take much notice of the statement, more focused on shoving the tube down the hole, "Of course I do! You're my best friend!"

"How come you're always such a mean muffin then?" Bad huffed.

Skeppy blinked, looking over at Bad with shock, "You think I'm mean?"

Bad's chest churned. Maybe he phrased that wrong, "Not mean, though I am confused as to why you tease me so much if you love me."

Skeppy tilted his head, "Well, I guess teasing is my form of affection."

"Wait, so you are saying you pull pranks on me out of love? You can do that sort of stuff out of love?" Bad genuinely sounded confused, which made Skeppy laugh. Skeppy had learned that Bad was very clueless from their interactions, almost like he had grown up under a rock.

"Well, yeah. It means I am comfortable around you. Though if it makes you uncomfortable, I can stop!" Skeppy gave Bad a warm smile, handing over his juice box. "Can you help me with this?"

Bad took the juice box from his friend, sticking the straw in on the first try before handing it back as he spoke, "No, if it is a term of affection, I don't mind! I just couldn't tell if you actually liked me or not."

Skeppy's eyes widened in amazement, taking back his drink before looking up at Bad with such genuine eyes. Bad really liked his eyes.

"Of course not, Bad! I haven't had this much fun with someone in a really long time, you make me really happy."

Bsd felt his heart pound once more, feeling his face heat up before smiling smugly, "Well, in that case. You are a muffiny muffin!"

Skeppy let out a laughter that Bad could listen to for forever.

  
  


~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Skeppy had gotten used to the unpredictable. And man was his life anything but predictable. 

Although, when a certain auburn-haired and green-eyed man somehow magically appeared in his life, Skeppy had most definitely not been expecting that. 

At first it started with just awkward glances, in which somehow Skeppy found himself in the same exact area as the older looking male. And after a week of this guy somehow conveniently being wherever Skeppy was whenever he went out, Skeppy had finally confronted the man.

"Are you stalking me?"

The stranger blinked, looking nervous as he nearly dropped a bag of instant bake muffin mix at the grocery store, juggling the product in his hands before it slipped and fell to the floor with a  _ thud _ .

Skeppy couldn't blame the guy for freaking out. After all, if this wasn't a stalker, and Skeppy had just confronted a stranger who just so happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, he took blame for the little slip up.

Bending down, Skeppy retrieved the dropped item and handed it back to the man. Skeppy took notice that he was a couple inches taller, "Well? Are you?"

The auburn haired male gratefully took the bag of muffin mix, looking concerned before saying, "Uh, no. I-I'm new so I've just been going out a lot. I have noticed you around frequently as well."

Skeppy observed the man's face, in which those green eyes kept glancing back at him every few seconds. Skeppy didn't mean to catch himself staring.

"Oh. Okay. Sorry for the bother-!" Skeppy had been turning to leave until the man called to him.

"Wait! What's your name?"

Skeppy smiled, "Oh! I'm Skeppy."

The stranger smiles softly in return, "My name is Bad."

"Well, Bad. Maybe we will see each other around!" Skeppy waved Bad before leaving to continue his own shopping.

"Yeah!" Bad chirped. His last word had been spoken under his breath so the human could not hear. "Hopefully."

  
  


~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

  
  


About six months passed and Skeppy and Bad had become quite the iconic duo. They often hung out every day if they could, and had grown quite accustomed to how the other works. 

Bad no longer got annoyed whenever Skeppy was teasing. Instead, he played along with the teasing by pretending to be annoyed to continue their playful banter, and Skeppy had grown accustomed to the innocent side of Bad that often left Skeppy confused as to how clueless the older male could be.

Bad rarely found his demon form making an appearance as well. The first two months it had happened quite frequently before their talk in the park, where Bad could constantly pull his hood up or be mindful not to smile and show his fangs upon getting emotionally worked up. In the past four months it had only happened once, and that was when Skeppy had gone to Bad's house as an emotional wreck, falling into Bad's arms sobbing as the smaller male seeked comfort.

Upon seeing his friend in such a state, Bad had begun crying himself as he hugged the boy tightly while they both cried on the living room floor. Bad hadn't even realized his tail was showing until it instinctively thumped against the carpet, in which the suddenly new sensation had made Bad shiver. Though at this moment, he could care less. Besides, Skeppy has his head buried into Bad's chest while he sobbed. Bad had wrapped his tail comfortingly around the smaller male while he rested his head on top of Skeppy's nuzzling into the silky hair as he took comfort in the other's warmth.

By the time the other had recovered from his mental breakdown, Bad had already hidden his tail away so the other wouldn't notice. Skeppy had grabbed Bad's hands, looking down at them as he squeezed them as a sign of comfort. Bad had looked down at their intertwined fingers as well, rubbing circles with his thumbs as he took in how different their skin color was. Bad grew to love the unique differences between the two. And he had especially grown to love Skeppy.

Bad had intended to keep himself secret from Skeppy. In fact, sometimes he found himself almost ashamed to be a demon. Bad saw the truly horrible things about his true self. How big his claws were, how sharp his fangs were, how voidless his eyes were. Having gotten used to how humans look, Bad thought himself a truly horrifying and terrible creature to look at.

Though what he least expected was for Skeppy to nearly die one night.

  
  


Even Skeppy admitted that it was stupid of him to have tried taking a back alley way as a short cut at 2 am after having walked to McDonalds to get food.

The tan skinned male had told himself that there was nothing to be afraid of. That he was an adult man who could take care of himself if anything were to happen.

Boy was he wrong.

Skeppy did not mean to walk in on a robbery as three men looted a jewelry store from the back entrance. Skeppy had turned the corner of the alley way, jumping upon seeing the sneaky men as they all had remained quiet. Yet, upon seeing Skeppy they had barked at him to mind his business and go away.

Skeppy had made another grave mistake that night.

"Wait? Are you guys stealing?!" Skeppy had claimed aloud, more so out of shock. To him, crazy situations like these only happened in movies. "Not cool."

"You want to know what else is not cool? You interfering with our business-!"

"Woah, woah, woah-!" Skeppy held his hands up upon a gun being pointed at him.

"Boss, you sure killing him is a good idea? It'll be a big mess," one of the others had called out.

"Of course I'm not killing him, you dummy. Not out here at least! We don't want this bugger running to the police, he's seen our faces!" The boss argued back. Skeppy looked between the men nervously, gently taking a step back as they talked before booking it around the corner.

The other man had noticed, snapping the other two out of their conversation, "Hey! He's getting away!"

Skeppy didn't bother looking back. He just kept on running, mentally beating himself up for being so stupid. His ears strained for the sound of a gunshot, followed by a surge of pain. Yet it never came. Instead, from behind he heard the grunting of men, and the sound of fighting. Skeppy didn't quite understand what was going on, but when he heard a familiar voice cry out in pain, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Bad?!" Skeppy looked back, eyes wide out of fear. He was no longer worried about his own safety, but that of his friend which he could have sworn he heard yell. Skeppy had never run so fast back in his entire life.

  
  


Bad had been watching anime from within the undercover apartment that the demons had provided him while he was guarding Skeppy when he felt a chill run down his spine. Something was wrong with Skeppy.

Bad frantically got up, running out of his apartment. Something about Guardian when they were assigned to their human was that their souls were intertwined, and that helped work as a demon GPS whenever Bad sensed that Skeppy was in trouble. Though Bad had never felt this much bad energy before.

What he least expected was for his senses to lead him to an alleyway. Bad heard voices, peering over a corner to see Skeppy, with three mens backs faced towards Bad. Though what made his heart drop was the sight of a gun being pointed at his best friend. The pure panic of the situation, Bad had felt himself slowly morph into his demon form. While this was happening, Skeppy had turned around and booked it in the opposite direction, which gave Bad the chance to lunge at the three men and attack them. One had squared Bad in the jaw, in which he had yelped out more in surprise than pain, but the fight was quickly won as Bad rendered the three men useless. No human could stand against the strength of a demon.

Bad stared down at the three passed out men glaring, until he heard the pitter patter of returning feet and he looked up with fearful eyes.  _ Skeppy was coming back. _

Bad quickly retreated to the corner of the alley way. He was so nervous about being caught while taking flight, for the street lights would have surely displayed his form by the time Skeppy arrived. And Skeppy had arrived just as Bad had took refuge in his hiding spot.

  
  


Skeppy ran back, looking around the alleyway in shock before his eyes took notice of the three men passing out on the ground. Breathing heavily, Skeppy looked around anxiously, "Bad?! Bad, where are you?!"

Bad put a hand to his mouth, his stomach churning at the panic in Skeppy's voice as the male looked around frantically. He pressed his body closer to the alleyway walls, his wings shuffling from behind him to flatten against the wall so as not to cause discomfort.

Skeppy's eyes scanned along the alleyway, looking desperately for any sign of his friend before Skeppy's heart skipped a beat upon seeing glowing white eyes.

_ Glowing white eyes. _

Shoot, Bad had forgotten he had those.

Skeppy squinted his eyes, slowing inching forward as he let out a soft call, "Bad…?"

Bad's wings flapped every so slightly behind him, in hopes he could just melt into the wall and disappear as he closed his eyes tightly and let out a soft whimper. This was the last thing he wanted.

Upon hearing a whimper, Skeppy perked up as his face melted into concern, his pace picking up in the slightest as the eyes disappeared upon being closed. Though in the dark, the slightest of a form could be made out. Though if it was Bad, then Bad had magically grown a few inches taller.

"Bad, is that you?" Skeppy called out again, slightly louder this time.

Bad let out another whine of defeat, falling to his knees as he brought his hands to his face in embarrassment. If he could transform back he would, but it was quite hard to change back once transformed without complete concentration. His wings hung low in defeat behind him as his tail curled ever so slightly in front of him, the spade tip being displayed under the streetlight as it crossed the border between light and darkness.

"Woah! Bad, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Skeppy still could not make out his friend entirely from within the dark, though his eyes did take notice of the strange black shape that peered out into the light. Skeppy dropped onto his knees in front of his friend, holding out a hand hesitantly towards his friend.

"Bad…?" Skeppy furrowed his eyebrows, slowly reaching out to his friend who was shielded by the dark, slowly taking hold of the hands that covered the other's face.  _ Though these did not feel like normal hands. _

Skeppy's eyes widened slightly, feeling at them before slowly pulling them out into the light. Instead of seeing moon pale skin, this was a charcoal void, with pointed claws at the end of each finger.

Skeppy blinked, trying to process what was going on before looking quickly up into the darkness in front of him. He saw yet again white glowing eyes. Though this time they looked off to the side in shame and fear.

Skeppy shuffled backwards slightly, before pulling those hands along with him as Bad was gently forced to be under the light of the alleyway. Skeppy's eyes widened upon seeing a continuation of void skin with dark hair similar to his own. Two horns protruded out of the top of the other's head, in which the tips were slightly pointed. Out of the corner of Skeppy's eyes, he took notice of the wings that fluttered slightly as if to keep balance upon the body it was attached to being pulled forward. Meanwhile, the spade had slipped back into the darkness as the other half of the form's body was still covered by a blanket of darkness.

Skeppy stared intently at the creature in front of him. Yet he was not afraid, nor did he make any signs of running away. Because he knew he was looking at Bad. He could recognize that gentle face anywhere, no matter how different he looked.

The white eyes finally glanced over at Skeppy as Bad had the courage to finally look the other in the face. Skeppy's heart churned upon seeing those eyes tear up, "Hi Skeppy."

Skeppy's face displayed that of pain, as he pulled the other closer to him as Bad shuffled to be only inches away from Skeppy's face. Not the demon was in full view. The wings were a raven black, in which the feathers glistened under the light. Skeppy's first thought was that he wanted to reach out and stroke them, but now was not the time. A familiar spade shape made an appearance, as Bad's tail instinctively moved after Bad shifted positions. Bad was not surprised to see Skeppy's wondering eyes, though the anticipation of what was to come was what terrified him.

Skeppy's chocolate brown eyes finally fell back onto Bad's, tilting his head as he squeezed Bad's hands before bringing a finger up to Bad's cheek to wipe away a stray tear, returning back to comfortingly hold the other's hand once more.

"Bad. Why are you crying?" Skeppy asked with genuine concern, in which Bad felt more tears fall. This had been a moment he was trying to avoid for a very long time, and yet here it was happening in front of him when he least expected it to.

"I'm scared."

"Why are you scared?"

"Of what you will think of me."

Skeppy felt his heart break, pulling the other in for a hug. Despite Bad being bigger, he nuzzled perfectly into Skeppy's chest as Skeppy held Bad's head close, feeling Bad's arms wrap around his lower body. The horns pressed into his collar bone, but ever so gently. Not that Skeppy would have minded any other way as he pulled Bad's hood down to run a comforting hand through his hair.

"Oh, Bad. I will never, ever think poorly of you. Your mind is sometimes too irrational, you know that?" Skeppy let out a soft chuckle as Bad nuzzled his head only more, the demon sniffing upon hearing the words. Skeppy continued to stroke the hair, loving how soft the locks were under his fingers.

"You will always be my best friend, okay? You don't have to hide from me," Skeppy cooed, trailing his fingers down to pet at Bad's wings, which had been closer due to the hug. Yes, it had been for his own enjoyment, but he hoped it felt good for Bad as well. And judging how the other seemed to relax upon the contact, he guessed that it did. Skeppy smiled softly upon watching the tail swag side to side ever so slightly.

"I love you, Bad," Skeppy hummed, continuing his comforting movements.

"I love you too, Skeppy," Bad purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh!!!! I am so sorry if this was a mess! I didn't want it to be too long, and it was hard for me to come up with an idea where the world wasn't fully developed. Not my best work, but I still hope it was something you enjoyed reading!
> 
> If you want to read more of this story, feel free to comment down below! Or if you have an idea in general of what I should write next, don't hesitate to ask and I will gladly write whatever I feel comfortable with!
> 
> I write Fluff, Angst, and Smut!


	3. Horns and Tail (Skephalo Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy and Bad have fun time in bed after Skeppy learns of how sensitive Bad's horns and tail are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested where smut between Bad and Skeppy occur after Skeppy plays with Bad's tail and horns!
> 
> This is my first smut so I am sorry for anything that seems out of place!

Skeppy loved playing with Bad's more demon-like appearances. Bad knew of this, yet despite all his yelling for Skeppy to stop whenever he grabbed his tail or tapped his horns, Skeppy continued to tease his demon boyfriend.

Skeppy was oblivious of the effects it gave Bad. Not that Bad made it particularly obvious that whenever Skeppy stroked his tail or rubbed his horns all blood would rush to his groin. Bad was embarrassed that there was a way he could get turned on so easily, and Bad and Skeppy hadn't exactly gotten that far into the relationship for him to feel comfortable to just pop a boner with Skeppy around.

Therefore, Bad covered his moans with yelps and harsh comments at Skeppy not to do it again. Not that Skeppy seemed to care. After all, it was Skeppy. And Skeppy did whatever he wanted to do.

Skeppy simply thought his actions embarrassed Bad. The dark haired male had no idea that what he was doing was driving Bad sexually crazy. Nor did Bad ever explain why he didn't want Skeppy touching his horns and tail. Therefore, Skeppy continued to mess with Bad like he always did.

It wasn't until one day when Bad had his guard down that Skeppy found out the true reason why Bad didn't like to be touched on his horns and tail, and boy was Skeppy happy.

  
  


"Baaaaad I want cuddles," Skeppy whined on the couch, watching as Bad ran back and forth as he organized the chests.

"One second, Skeppy, I am almost done," Bad retorted with slight annoyance in his voice. Skeppy had been begging for the past ten minutes after all.

"But you are taking forever," Skeppy whimpers, giving Bad puppy dog eyes as Bad rolled his own. Though it was hard to tell considering his eyes were just a milky white. Yet the look of annoyance was all too familiar to Skeppy.

Bad growled at his boyfriend, in which Skeppy stuck his tongue out playfully in return before Bad continued his stocking.

"Are you done now-?"

"FINE! I'll take a break, you muffinhead!" Bad complained, putting away the cobblestone he recently grabbed before making his way to the couch. Skeppy noticed how his tail swished back and forth in annoyance, which made Skeppy giggle as he leaned into the armrest of the couch, throwing his legs up where he was laying down and patted the empty spot in front of him.

"You're so needy," Bad huffed, sitting down in the empty spot between Skeppy's legs as Skeppy reached forward to pull Bad into a hug. Bad followed his movements, laying his head down on Skeppy's chest as he nuzzled up against the warmth of Skeppy's body.

"Aw, come on. Judging as to how quickly you melted into me you wanted this just as badly," Skeppy hummed, kissing the top of Bad's head before pulling his hood off to pet at Bad's void black hair.

"Shut up," Bad cooed, his words having no bark behind them as he let out a content hum at the feel of soft fingers running through his hair, nuzzling further into Skeppy's chest. Meanwhile, Skeppy's eyes traced the ribbon-like tail that waved tauntingly in front of him, following the spade tip back and forth. Skeppy glanced back down at Bad to see that his eyes were already closed in a state of peace.

Skeppy smiled warmly down at his demon boyfriend, his fingers continuing to run down his hair as he eyed the horns he was avoiding to touch. Skeppy had genuinely just wanted cuddles, but now the urge to pet at Bad's demon appearances fueled his wants. But did he really want to ruin the moment?

Bad had been so peaceful in Skeppy's arms. He was glad he had decided to take a break from organising, not realizing how tired he was. Skeppy was so warm against his body, and Bad fit so perfectly between his legs and arms. Almost as if Skeppy was a missing puzzle piece in Bad's life. Bad wasn't too against the idea. After all, Skeppy was his love, and Bad wanted to be with him forever. No matter how many playful banters they got into.

Though what Bad was least expecting for his train of thought to be interrupted by the overwhelming pleasure that rushed to his nether regions as Bad let out a moan.

Skeppy blinked in shock, ceasing his rubbing against Bad's left horn as he looked down at Bad with wide eyes. 

Bad's own had burst open upon the feeling to look up at Skeppy with horror, his face heating up as he made a quick effort to cover up his embarrassing moment, "S-Skeppy! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to I just- aaAH~"

Bad squeezed his eyes shut as he gripped onto Skeppy's shirt, curling in on himself slightly as the tan skinned boy continued to rub his hand against Bad's horn, smirking upon hearing Bad release those noises once more.

"Does that feel good, Bad?" Skeppy chirped, bringing his other hand up to run it up Bad's other horn. Bad let out another whine, nuzzling his head against Skeppy's chest upon the pleasant feeling.

Bad felt out of control. In a sense, he had been craving this moment for forever. Yet at the same time, now that his dirty little secret was out he wasn't quite sure how ready he was. Though the tightness in his pants spoke otherwise.

"Someone is a little excited," Skeppy cooed, his voice deeper than usually as he thrust his hips upwards to meet Bad's.

"S-Skeppy!" Bad yelped out, bringing his head up to look at Skeppy as Skeppy felt his dick twitch, hardening even more. Bad looked up at Skeppy with such vulnerability, yet such trust. Bad's mouth hung out as he let out short pants, his eyes pleading for more. Skeppy could practically feel the heat from his blush. This only made Skeppy want to take care of Bad more. Most importantly, make him feel good.

Skeppy pulled at Bad's horns, guiding the older man to move closer to his face as Bad whimpered before they connected their lips together. Letting go, Skeppy wrapped his hands behind Bad's head to deepen the kiss as he felt Bad's own arms wrap around his neck. Skeppy pulled away from the kiss to lay gentle pecks all along Bad's face, in which Bad smiled warmly at the small gestures of affection before Skeppy connected their lips together once more.

They breathed heavily against one another from arousal as Skeppy slid his hands down Bad's body before groping at his ass. This only made Bad hump down against Skeppy's hips, which caused both men to moan into the kiss. Skeppy was distracted once more upon feeling Bad's tail thump against his hand on Bad's ass as Bad wagged his tail happily. Skeppy tailed his hands once more, grabbing at Bad's tail and stroking it.

Bad broke from the kiss to let out another moan, grinding his hips down into Skeppy's and Skeppy made small thrusts up to meet Bad's. Bad nuzzled his face into Skeppy's neck, kissing and sucking at the skin there as Skeppy sucked in a breath, continuing his stroking on Bad's tail.

As the two continued to thrust into one another, it wasn't long before Skeppy was feeling painfully hard and uncomfortable. They still had a lot of clothes on, and it was very hot.

"Bad," Skeppy said between breaths, gasping as Bad continued to abuse a patch of skin on his neck. "B-Bad, why don't we move this to the bedroom, okay baby?"

Bad let out a whine upon hearing the pet name, before nodding into his neck as he ceased his actions. The trip to the bedroom was the longest few seconds of their entire lives, as Skeppy helped pull off Bad's cloak before his own. Picking Bad up, he flung the other onto the bed before crawling on top of the demon to bed down and kiss him once more.

Bad's hands traveled across Skeppy's skin, tracing each curve and bone before rubbing and playing against Skeppy's nipples.

Skeppy let out a satisfied sigh as he pulled back to look down at his boyfriend. Bad stopped his own actions, looking up into Skeppy's dark chocolate eyes as he smiled warmly up at his lover. They stared at each other like that for a couple seconds, any sign of lust gone. Just pure and genuine emotions between the two flared as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Bad," Skeppy whispered, his voice gentle as his words softly traveled down to the man below him.

Bad let out a small chuckle, his tail swaying happily out of the corner of Skeppy's eyes as he whispered back, "I love you too, Skeppy."

Skeppy let out a soft sigh, smiling widely before resting his body against Bad's, laying his head on Bad's shoulder as Bad brought up a clawing hand to stroke at Skeppy's hair.

"Are you ready for this?" Skeppy spoke softly.

"I'm ready if you are," Bad chirped.

"Well I'm ready if you are," Skeppy replied genuinely.

"Skeppy, just have sex with me already, will you?" Bad huffed, in which Skeppy let out a laugh. Even in bed Bad refused to say anything remotely close to a curse word.

Skeppy pushed his body off of Bad's once more, trailing his hands down Bad's body before resting a hand on the bulge in his pants. Bad sucked in a breath before Skeppy hooked his hands over Bad's pants, glancing up at the demon for consent. Bad looked at Skeppy with such love, it warmed his heart as Bad nodded his head.

Skeppy smiled, pulling both Bad's pants and boxers down as his achingly hard cock sprung free of its confinements to rest againsts Bad's stomach. Skeppy followed by taking his own pants and boxers off so that Bad didn't feel as exposed, in which his hissed as his own sensitive erection hit the cold air.

Skeppy moaned out a whine as Bad had reached up to stroke at Skeppy's cock before Skeppy pulled his hand away, taking in deep breaths, "Jesus, Bad. I'm going to cum if you keep doing that."

Bad whined at the response as he watched Skeppy lean over to the bedside table before pulling out some lube. Skeppy leaned down to kiss Bad once more before pulling off of Bad completely.

"Get on your hands and knees for me," Skeppy stated, in which Bad nodded before rolling over and doing as Skeppy asked. He lifted his tail so Skeppy had better access, knowing what was to come.

Skeppy opened the bottle of lube before slicking his fingers, rubbing the substance in hopes to warm it up before reaching over and stroking Bad's tail. Bad let out a whine as he squeezed his eyes shut, his hips jerking forward once in hopes to get some sort of friction against his leaking cock.

Skeppy hushed him from behind, continuing his gentle strokes before sticking a finger into Bad's hole. Bad let out a small whine in response, the feeling completely foreign to him as Skeppy stopped.

"Does this hurt?" Skeppy asked, stopping his stroking on Bad's tail as well.

"N-No. It just feels a little weird. But I am ready," Bad glanced behind him to look at Skeppy with a determined smile, throwing his ass back into Skeppy's finger as Skeppy let out a giggle.

"I love you so much," Skeppy said before sliding his finger in and out of Bad and continuing to stroke his tail. Bad let his head drop as squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a small moan as Skeppy added another finger. It wasn't long before Skeppy started to scissor his fingers to stretch Bad's hole, before adding a third and pressing further in.

Bad let out a yelp, in which Skeppy stopped once more before Bad yelled out, "There! Right there!"

Skeppy blinked, pressing into the bundle of nerves his fingers were up against as Bad let out another screaming moan. Skeppy smiled upon finding Bad's prostate before pulling out his fingers to stroke the leftover lube onto his cock and align it along Bad's entrance.

Skeppy started out slowly, sliding the tip in and stopped so that Bad could get used to the feeling, noticing how he gripped at the bed sheets. When Bad pushed his ass slightly back into Skeppy, Skeppy continued to slowly go in until he fit in all the way. Both men groaned, Bad at the feeling of being full and Skeppy at Bad's fullness. After settling for a couple more seconds, Skeppy pulled out until it was just the tip in before slamming back in.

"Aah~!" Bad moaned out, his tail and cock twitching at the feeling at pleasure. Skeppy repeated his action before reaching up to grab at the spade of Bad's tail to rub at it. Bad moaned once more, grinding his ass back into Skeppy's cock as Skeppy whined at the pleasure, using his free hand to steady Bad's hips so he could continue thrusting.

This continued for a bit before Bad let out another yelp, clawing at the sheets upon one of Skeppy's thrusts, "Oh gosh- Skeppy~!"

Skeppy took note of the angle he had thrusted, before going back to the same spot. Bad let out another scream of pleasure as Skeppy began to thrust quickly into the spot.

"H-Harder! Skeppy~ Geppy that feels so good, please keep going~!" Bad choked, thrusting his hips back to meet Skeppy's. Skeppy let go of Bad's tail, leaning over to rest against Bad's back as he reached over to stroke at Bad's dick.

Bad let out a while, overstimulated by the feeling as Skeppy ran his thumb over Bad's leaking tip.

"Bad, I'm close~" Skeppy moaned, burying his head into the back on Bad's neck as Skeppy's hot breathes only strengthened Bad's arousal.

"S-Skeppy I think I'm cumming~" Bad whined, feeling his stomach heat up as the feeling of pleasure churned up.

Skeppy continued to stroke Bad as he thrust in, running his hand along the tip before Bad let out a loud moan, shooting hot ropes of cum out onto his stomach and sheets below.

Skeppy continued to thrust in, seeking his own release as Bad whined at the overstimulation. Though it wasn't long before Skeppy let out his own yell of pleasure as he released inside of Bad, pulling out and falling to the side from exhaustion. Bad fell over too, no longer being able to hold up with weight with his knees as Skeppy and Bad panted next to one another.

Skeppy wrapped his arms around Bad, pulling his body closer to his own as he buried his face into Bad's silky black hair, letting out a content sigh. Bad relaxed as well, curling into the warmth as he closed his eyes, basking in the afterglow of release.

"So your tail and horns-"

  
" _ Skeppy! _ "


	4. Fleshlight Pt. 1 (Dreamnap Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap decides to punish Dream with a fleshlight.
> 
> -handcuffs  
> -fleshlight  
> -vibrator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by a fellow reader!

Out of everyone that Dream knew, Sapnap was probably the only person who could overpower him, even if only for a second. And that was scary to admit. Sure, Dream was a lot taller, but their strength was equal in size.

So when Dream and Sapnap had been making out on the bed, Dream was quite surprised when Sapnap suddenly flipped him over and grabbed his wrists. Dream had fought back, but it happened so quickly he hadn't even processed what was happening before he felt the cold metal and the sound of handcuffs closing around his wrists.

"Sapnap, what the hell-?!"

"If you want to be let go, I suggest you shut up and do everything I tell you," Sapnap cut him off, a rather dangerous tone ringing in his voice. Dream felt heat rush below, his cock twitching in anticipation. He should have been expecting this sort of behavior. Dream wasn't the best at hiding his short temper, and Sapnap had been on the receiving end to a lot of his smaller outbursts recently.

Still, Dream wasn't one to go into submission that quickly as he gave Sapnap a smug look, "Ooh, someone is feeling a little brave."

"Mmm, someone is signing up for torture," Sapnap purred, looking just as smug as he started to undue Dream's belt. He leaned for a kiss, in which Dream leaned in to meet his lips only for Sapnap to pull back last minute with a laugh. Dream growled, kicked Sapnap away in the chest with his foot. Sapnap stumbled back in response, letting out his own groan in annoyance while Dream let out a wheezed laugh.

"That's it, you are really getting it now," Sapnap huffed, crawling over on the bed to hook his hands under Dream's pants and boxers before pulling both down in one go.

Dream let out a small gasp of shock as the cold air hit his already half hard member, shifting uncomfortably as he pulled at the handcuffs.

"Someone's a little anxious," Sapnap hummed, running his hands up Dream's thighs before they disappeared under Dream's shirt to rub circles over his nipples. Dream let out a small moan in response, feeling helpless under the touch.

Sapnap leaned over to place kisses on Dream's neck, making Dream shiver as his mouth traced Dream's neck to the base of his ear. 

"You are going to love what I have planned," Sapnap cooed into his ear, voice deep before biting down on Dream's earlobe. Dream let out a small whimper, but not out of pain, for Sapnap did not bite hard. Dream humped at the air, feeling his now full hard erection bounce against the green hoodie he still had on.

Sapnap placed one of his hands on Dream's hip to stop the action before bringing the other to pull out some objects from the bedside table. Dream's eyes followed his hand, widening at one particular object.

Sapnap noticed, letting out a small chuckle as he fully revealed the Dream Blob fleshlight he had specially made, as well as the lube and a vibrator.

"Is that- is that me?!" Dream asked in shock, in which Sapnap waved the object playfully in front of Dream before placing it down on the bed to open the bottle of lube.

"You've been really naughty recently, Dream. It's about time you got punished," Sapnap barked, his voice rather rasp as he began to rub the between his fingers.

"Oh god…" Dream moaned out. He would be lying if he wasn't excited for what was to come.

Sapnap began to run his fingers inside of the fleshlight, filling every space with lube to make Dream's experience as comfortable as he could. Sure, Sapnap was playing rough. But in the end he would rather this experience be pleasurable than miserable.

When he was finished, Sapnap pulled out his fingers before wiping the excess lube off of his fingers along Dream's dick, in which Dream pressed his hips into the fingers. Sapnap retracted quickly in response, looking at Dream with disappointment.

"And here I thought you had more self control. Pity," Sapnap tsked, shaking his head playfully.

"Last I remember, you were the one screaming pleas at me to pleasure you- aAh~!" Dream arched his back as Sapnap practically shoved the fleshlight down on his cock before squeezing and twisting it around. "Shit!"

"It's about time that you are the one begging, Dream," Sapnap gave the flashlight one last twist before sitting back and watching Dream.

Dream looked down at the blob smiling up at him before glancing back up at Sapnap, who was sitting at the end of the bed with his arms crossed. Dream raised an eyebrow, "That's it?"

Sapnap smirked, "No. I'm just going to get food. Just don't want that pretty little dick of yours getting cold while I run out."

Sapnap got off the bed before readjusting his hoodie to hide his own boner before grabbing his phone on the bedside table. Dream watched with confusion as Sapnap made his way to the door, "Wait, you are seriously leaving me here?!"

"It won't be long, baby. Just ganna get some fast food," Sapnap cooed, winking at Dream before leaving the bedroom.

"Sapnap, you better get back here right now!" Dream growled, pulling at the handcuffs but to no avail as he thrust his hips into the air, the head of the Dream Blob swaying.

"I'll bring you back something!" Sapnap called before Dream heard the front door open and close.

Dream let out an aggravated sigh, ceasing his attempts at escape as he fell back to rest against the bed. There wasn't anything he could really do, anyways.

Minutes passed and his erection was getting painfully hard under the cockwarmer. Yet every time he tried thrusting up into the thing to get friction, the fleshlight just followed his hips as the smile on the head taunted him. Dream had tried rolling over so that he could thrust against the bed, but the handcuffs only made that more painful as he couldn't turn his body all the way. Dream was stuck.

Twenty minutes felt like fifty, and by the time Sapnap came back Dream was yelling for him to get his ass back into the room.

Sapnap compiled, leaning against the door frame as he looked Dream up and down, "Well, well, well. Ready to beg yet?"

"Not even close!" Dream huffed, glaring at Sapnap. "I just can't believe you fucking  _ left to get fast food _ you bitch!"

Sapnap let out a laugh, making his way back to the bed, "That actually wasn't part of the plan, but I thought it would be funny."

"This fucking  _ hurts _ ," for emphasis, Dream thrust his hips into the air once more as Sapnap's eyes followed.

"Aw, is the baby going to cry?" Sapnap cooed, bringing a hand up to fondle at Dream's balls. Dream shuffled under the handcuffs, letting out a moan at the contact as he thrust his hips up involuntarily this time.

Sapnap continued to play with Dream's soft sacs as Dream's toes curled, throwing his head back.

"I'll let you cum if you beg."

"In your dreams."

"Fine," Sapnap stopped his actions, in which Dream let out a whimper. He lifted his head so that he could see his boyfriend.

"I didn't want to have to use this, but I guess I have to," Sapnap shrugged, pulling out the vibrator from earlier as Dream's eyes widening, biting his lip.

Sapnap slipped the vibrator under the fleshlight so it fit perfectly against Dream's cock, in which Dream's hips stuttered at finally getting contact against his painful erection.

"Oh fuck…" Dream whined as he felt the toy start to gently vibrate against his sensitive dick. Though it was not enough as his legs shifted uncomfortably. 

"Beg," Sapnap stated, putting the vibrator at a higher level. He was surprised with Dream's lack of reaction.

"No," Dream let out, his voice sounding strained.

"That's not what I want to hear, Dream," Sapnap said in sing song, raising the level once more. Dream breathes became uneven as he let out small pants.

"Suit yourself," Sapnap wrapped his hands around the fleshlight, in which he began to run it up and down Dream's painfully hard dick.

Dream let out a satisfied moan, thrusting his hips up in rhythm to Sapnap's hand at the final pleasure of being touched. The vibrator still sent shivers down his dick while the fleshlight made him feel warm and its tightness only fueled the pleasure. 

As Dream grew closer to release, he let out a strained moan as he felt his insides churn. That is, until Sapnap stopped his pumping and turned off the vibrator.

" _ SAPNAP _ -" Dream's head shot up to look at Sapnap with such hurt and disbelief.

Sapnap raised his hands in defense, "Hey, I warned you."

Dream threw his head back before he started to attempt thrusting back into the fleshflight, trying to chase his orgasm that was quickly fleeing as his heart pounded and his head throbbed for release.

"Sapnap,  _ please _ !"

Sapnap reached over to playfully bounce Dream's balls in his hands gently, "Please what?"

"Sapnap. Sapnap, let me cum,  _ please _ ! I'm  _ begging _ you to let me release!"

Sapnap smirked, just before putting the vibrator at its highest setting. Dream let out a screaming moan, arching his back as he curled his toes. Sapnap reached over once more as he grabbed hold of the fleshlight, pumping Dream's cock with it. It did not take long for Dream to let out a deep and long moan as his hips stuttered, and cum drooled from under the flashlight. 

He whined at the overstimulation of the vibrator as Sapnap turned it off before pulling off the fleshlight.

"See? It wasn't that hard," Sapnap chirped, placing the fleshlignt off to the side. "Did that feel good, Dreamy?"

Dream caught his breath, inhaling deeply before looking up at Sapnap, "Fine, it was good. Can you please uncuff me now?"

Sapnap smiled, "Alright, fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am planning on making a part 2. ;) In the meantime, feel free to still send in suggestions!


End file.
